Ryu Hirosua
'Character First Name: ' Hirosua 'Character Last Name:' Ryu 'IMVU Username: ' Hirosua 'Nickname: (optional) ' Hiro 'Age: ' 12 'Date of Birth: ' 9/8/189 'Gender: ' Male '' 'Ethnicity: Amegakurian '' 'Height: ' ''4'10") 'Weight: ' 90lbs 'Blood Type: ' A. 'Occupation: ' Ninja. '''Scars/Tattoos: Tatoo on right Cheek 'Affiliation: ' Amegakure. 'Relationship Status: ' "Single" 'Personality:' Hir'osua is a young individual that is very quiet. He is both wise and intelligent for his age, and enjoys laying out plan's on his missions. He is often competitive and cocky at times. He always speaks what's on his mind, and fears no challenge's given to him. He has a lot of confidence in his self specially when it comes to his abilities, and shows no fear what so ever. He is also very Anti-Social. He wants to be strong and represent both his clan and village the best way possible. He does whatever he possibly can to enusrue a succesful misson. No matter what task is thrown at him he never back's down. Hirosua will keep on fighting to his last breathe. He feels that to be the best he to work the hardest. 'Behaviour: Well Behaved 'Nindo: (optional) ' To be the Best you have to work the Hardest. 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan: ' Ryu 'Ninja Class:' 'Element Two: ' 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths: ' Kenjutsu, Taijutsu 'Weaknesses: ' Genjutsu, Shurikenjutsu 'Chakra color:' Green. 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: Large Scroll (5 pieces '' Sword(2) 12 Pieces'' '' Shuriken (6) 9 Pieces'' Flash Bomb (2) 8 Pieces Kunai (6) 12 Pieces '''Total: 46 Pieces 'Jutsu List: Taijutsu: Tier l. Allow Use of D-Rank.' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies: ' None. 'Enemies:' None. 'Background Information:' There laid a baby boy in the Orphanage of Amegakure. With nothing but a cloth blanket and a necklace around the boy's neck with a name engraved "Hirosua Ryu". The baby boy had no family or parents for he was the only one left of the Ryu Clan. As the boy grew up,he progressed into a fine child. Always had a smile on his face, and was nice to everyone. But one thing that struck most people was that he never asked about his parents. One day a Jounin entired his apartment and sat Hirosua down an told him about his parents. About how his parents had died in the War. Once Hirosua was told that he fell into deep depression and cosed his heart from everyone. Including his own friends. And became shrouded in darkness and solitude and began to become quite fond of it. As the yougn boy got older and older little by little more darkness began to seep into his heart. As the time grew towards him doing his Exams to become Genin, the more he grew darker. When the time to take the test was there Hirosua passed with flying colors a 97% on his test to be exact. And finally had become Genin. Now as the young boy trains in the Kenjutsu art's he continues to get both stronger and dakrer each day. Clouding his heart with darkness as the day's pass on. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Kagato - 6/23/14